


A Pleasant Morning

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Early-Morning Fluff, Fluff, I... wanted to write fluff, M/M, boyfriend fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Meaningless Boyfriend Fluff. Because I Wanted It.





	A Pleasant Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff, nothing else to it.  
> The prompt for this one was "I saw that. You just checked me out."

Genesis stretched out on his bed, turning towards his partner with a content sigh. “What are you doing?” He asked the man standing a few feet from him, gazing at himself in front of the mirror. “Come back to bed, Cloud.”

Cloud ignored him, continuing to stare at himself in the mirror. Genesis blinked at his partner’s back, relaxing on his front and reaching out to snag a pillow from against the headboard, preparing to remain there for a while. Cloud got like this on occasions, it’d been happening less as time went on but there were still days when the other got quiet and refused to communicate verbally with anyone. 

He shifted his gaze from the pale, scarred flesh of the younger man’s back to the mirror in front of him. Cloud’s blue eyes were focused straight ahead, unwavering in their intensity, Genesis met them in the mirror for a moment before shifting his gaze away and focusing on the rest of Cloud’s form. He was proud to note that the marks he’d left on pale skin were still there, stark and prominent of the other’s flesh.

“I saw that,” he froze at the unexpected voice, snapping his eyes back to Cloud’s in the mirror. “You just checked me out.” Cloud still looked a bit out of it but he wasn’t focusing on himself anymore, meeting Genesis’ eyes in the surface of the mirror. His attempt at a smile was fragile and shaky but much better than the blankness of a few moments prior.

Genesis relaxed against the mattress, placing his head comfortably on the pillow he had retrieved and peering at Cloud with one eye. “Of course I was, darling” he said, stretching under the thin blanket in a nonchalant manner. “You are a true vision of beauty, after all.”

Cloud didn’t flush like he might have on any other day, but he didn’t try to deny Genesis’ words so he was going to count that as a win. Instead, a soft noise left the other’s throat and he reached out to touch his reflection before him, tracing prominent teeth marks and bruised flesh. “Alright,” Cloud breathed, tapping the surface of the mirror slowly. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Genesis countered, meeting Cloud’s eyes in the mirror. He shot the other a fond smile, getting a more stable one in return, and held his hand out to the other. “Come cuddle with me?”

“You just want me to keep you warm,” Cloud accused, voice teasing as he turned side on to face him. 

“Perhaps,” Genesis allowed, shrugging his shoulder as he spoke. He was getting cold though that wasn’t too unusual for him; he had always had difficulties with staying warm, Hollander had attributed it to the weakness of his genetics. Whatever reason though, it gave him qn excuse to hog the warmest blankets in the middle of the night and cuddle for long periods of time. “Indulge me.”

Cloud chose not to respond, silently moving over to their mattress and grasping Genesis’ hand in his own once he was close enough. He climbed onto the mattress next to the other man, burrowing under the blankets before curling up against Genesis’ chest and setting his head next to his on the pillow.

Genesis focused his gaze on Cloud’s face, fond warmth filling his chest as his partner pressed fully against him. He wound one of his hands into soft, blond spikes, pressing their foreheads together. “Hey there.”

“Hi,” Cloud said, winding an arm around Genesis’ flank in return. He relaxed against the other’s chest with a soft exhale of breath, rubbing the skin under his hand with slow movements. 

Genesis hummed softly, pressing into Cloud’s hand and threading his fingers through the younger man’s hair. They remained pressed together for a while, enjoying the quiet of the morning and each other’s warmth.

“Anything on the agenda for today?” Genesis asked eventually, words slow and heavy. They’d have to emerge from their bedroom eventually, hunger or prior arrangements would drag them from the warmth of their bed.

“No,” Cloud denied with a small shake of his head, eyes remaining closed. 

Genesis hummed softly in response, leaning forward to press their lips together lazily. He pulled away with an amused noise when Cloud’s stomach made the other’s hunger known to them, tugging the hair between his fingers teasingly. “Seems we’ll be getting up either way.”

“Shut up.” Cloud muttered, nuzzling into the pillow under them. It was glaringly obvious that the other wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon, even with his stomach loudly protesting the lack of food.

“I’ll just have to play adult then,” Genesis said, groaning as he lifted himself from where he had been lying. He tosselted the spikes beneath his hand before removing himself from the warmth of the blanket and Cloud’s body heat, quickly slipping on one of his warmer shirts, a pair of soft sleeping pants and the soft, fur rabbit slippers Cloud had brought him when he had been complaining about having to walk on the cold tiles first thing in the morning.

“Thank you,” Cloud called as he left the room, curling deeper into their blankets and the warm spot he had left in their bed. Genesis shot the man a fond look before moving into the kitchen to find something for them both.


End file.
